Loserface
by zulka
Summary: -Sequel to Free Write- Notes and letters. Finally the reason behind the 'not talking to kai rule' made by Hiromi and Julia and Tala's troubles. and things were going so well.


**Loserface**  
>by: zulka<br>sequel to _Note to Self & Free Write_  
>Part 3<p>

* * *

><p><em>Feb 1<em>

_Okay so what happened? I saw Kai talking to you at break. What did he say? You know Julia and Ming Ming want to know too. –Salima_

_**Yeah, I know its you Salima. I recognize ur writing. Stop passing notes, if the teacher catches us, he's gonna read it out loud! And nothing happened. He's Kai. He was my friend. we are talking again after what happened. and your theory is wrong. I mean he's been my friend since like forever, of course I care about him and if your ex-best friend betrayed you like that you'd be pretty sad too you know.**_

_ur no fun. You just can't accept that you and Kai can actually be something. By the way I heard that his girlfriend is going out with garland now. Talk about moving on quick. But kai doesnt seem sad at all. Did he say anything?_

_**no. I didnt ask and I dont care. personally I dont want to know anything about her. not after what happened. her friends still tease me and people still give me weird looks. I wish people would forget. srsly. **_

_don't mind them and what she did was pretty messed up, I still can't believe it. by next year I bet that people won't even remember. but Im still confused you never told me the full details! btw is your therapist still insisting you write in that book?_

_**no, she said it was okay. I told her it felt like too much of a diary and I didn't want to do it anymore. okay, you know what happened afterward, obviously, but what happened was that for thanksgiving, we went to kai's as we always do, since its like tradition. You remember I kept a diary right? So that day I had it in my bag because I had been writing in it and I hadn't finished so after dinner I started another entry. anyways because we always watch a movie in the family room I left my diary unguarded –stupid I know but I was really excited about the movie- on the couch. then when we left, I forgot it since Tai was the one who picked up my bag and stuff. so my diary stayed at Kai's! and guess what? his girlfriend found it. I never understood why she hated me. I mean it wasn't like Kai and I interacted much in school, you know. **_

_cause she's an idiot thats why. she was probably j because you and Kai knew each other for a while and spent a lot of time together for holidays and stuff and she probably felt threatened. how did kai start dating her anyways? but Kai didn't find it or what? I mean it stayed in the couch all that time and when she went over she just found it?_

_**kai told me that his sister found it and gave it to him to give back to me. but he left it in his room and forgot and his girlfriend found it, and he didn't know about it until that horrible day at school when she gave photocopies to her friends and stuff and to half the school. **_

_tell me about it, I remember this girl in class passing it and I was like whaaa? so what else did Kai say? I mean he was there at lunch when she announced you and stuff. _

_**he didn't say much, except that he was sorry and hadn't meant for it to happen. I told him that his girlfriend had been a bitch from the beginning and that he shouldn't have been shocked besides it was obvious that she hated me from the start. he didn't really respond to that. -_-**_

_No way! You told him all that? Oh talk to you at lunch, I'm getting behind on notes._

* * *

><p><em>February 6<em>

_Dear Hiromi rollie pollie,_

_Did you see what's her name at lunch today? I was so surprised and I couldn't believe it! She dumped Garland and started dating Michael. Honestly does that girl have no dignity? People are talking about her now, she didn't even last that long with garland. Not to mention this isn't doing anything for Kai because he was the first one to date her and stuff ya know. _

_Anyways like OMG, Julia almost got into a fight with Queen today at break! so it was me, Julia, Mathilda and Emily and anyways Queen comes up and she's like 'mathilda you're such a bitch.' And me and julia and emily were like WHAT? cause no one insults mathilda! She's the nicest person ever! and Mathilda was so surprised and scared and I mean who wouldn't, this is QUEEN we're talking about! So then she goes 'yeah and you know who's a bigger bitch? Your friend Julia.' So you can imagine jules. She got pissed and was like fine you wanna fight? And me and Emily and mathilda just looked at each other and we're like 'oh my god!' then Mariah almost got involved, you know Mariah? The girl that dyes her whole hair pink? yeah so she almost got involved because she and Queen have beef but then nothing happened because she and Queen are forbidden from being like near each other or else they'll be suspended. Apparently they've gotten into some fights in the past. But yeah, that's what happened. It was CRAZY! _

_Personally, I think Queen is just jealous because Tala chose Julia over her. Did you know Queen had a crush on him? I found out today from Bryan. _

_Anyways write back,_

_Ming Ming aka Pop Princess_

_p.s: where were you at break AND lunch? you loser._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feb 8<strong>_

_**Dear Minmin PP,**_

_**Yeah I know I'm late. No way! Srsly? What? Thats crazy. I can't believe Jules was about to get into a fight! Yeah I know Mariah. So she and Queen have been in fights? I never knew but that was weird for Queen to just come up to Mathilda and just outright tell her she's a bitch. **_

_**Yeah I heard about Kai's ex and I really don't care and I don't want to talk about her or be reminded that she exists. I told Salima this already. Quit it!**_

_**At break I was with Salima, we went to talk to our math teacher about our test and for lunch, I had to make up a quiz for bio. **_

_**Wait! Queen used to like Tala? Did Tala know? Did he say anything about you know knw, Julia almost being in a fight? **_

_**okay gotta go, need to pay attention to class now**_

_**Write back,**_

_**Hiromi**_

_**p.s: garrett is coming to visit! Oh well Johnny is coming and so is garrett. ;D**_

* * *

><p><em>Feb 11<em>

_Dear Jules,_

_Did you do the math homework? Also can I borrow your math book for fifth period? I forgot mine at home. Also, whats up with you and Tally valley? Are you fighting or something?_

_P.S: did you see Kai and Hiromi today?_

-Ming Ming

Hey,

Yeah. You can borrow it. I had problems with number 12 tho. Tala is acting weird. I don't know.  
>YES! Okay, is it just me or does he like ACTUALLY like HER?<p>

-Julia

_OMG Jujube! Like I KNOW. I was thinking the same thing! But Hiromi is like 'no I like garrett and garrett is visiting and blah blah blah.' But I swear! Kai likes her! and what do you mean Tala is acting weird?_

_-min_

Well he's been weird. Like he's cancelled all our plans and stuff. I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore.

-jules

* * *

><p><em>Feb 15<em>

_Dear Hiromi,_

_Did you hear? Ming Ming told me that Jules and Tally are fighting or something! Also how was the weekend with your cousin and that boy Garrett?_

_Oh! And do you remember that boy Miguel? He asked me out! I'm so happy. I said yes of course. We are going out on Friday. I'm so excited! :D_

_WB,_

_Mathilda_

_**Feb 15**_

_**Dear Mattie,**_

_**What! I didn't know about Julia and Tala! I hope it's nothing too serious. That would suck. She really REALLY likes him. I don't believe Tala would play with her. I'm sure something is going on with him or something, maybe I can ask his cousin. Or maybe I can ask Kai. **_

_**Miguel? The kid from your bio class? OMG, I'm so happy for you. Let me know how it goes! What are you gonna wear?**_

_**As for my weekend, it was horrible. I found out that Garrett has a gf. :'(**_

_**See you after school! **_

_**-Hiromi**_

* * *

><p><em>Feb 20<em>

_Emily, you have chemistry with Tala right?_

_-salima_

Yeah. Why? Stop passing me notes.

_Well has he been weird or anything? Like talking to other girls?_

He's always been weird. No, not that I know of. Why? Salima tell me!

_Well Julia says he's been acting weird. So we think that he's cheating on her. _

Hmm. I don't know. But I'll keep a closer look. Now let me pay attention.

_Okay, but did you hear mattie and Miguel are seeing each other? _

* * *

><p><em>Feb 25<em>

_Dear Hiromi rollie pollie,_

_If Tala is cheating on jujube I am going to rip his balls off! I swear! I mean what else can it be? He's been missing for three days! He hasn't come to school and she said that he hasn't been answering her calls. I told her to stop calling because then she'll just seem desperate and stuff and we don't want that. You know how guys can get. They can be so dumb. _

_Btw, did mattie tell you she went on another date with Miguel? She said she was really nervous during the first one because she didn't know what to expect but that Miguel was really sweet and stuff. She's gonna go out with him again to the carnival next week. Are you gonna go?_

_And are you over Garrett?_

_Did you ask Kai about Tala?_

_Oh and like OMG, BROOKLYN CALLED ME!_

_WB,_

_Ming Ming PP_

_**Feb 25**_

_**Dear Minmin PP,**_

_**Yeah, she told me about it. As for Tala, I don't know what's going on. I haven't been able to ask Kai. Personally I don't think Tala is cheating on her, something must be going on that is like SUPER serious and I agree if it's something like bad then he might want to be left alone or something. This really throws our plans for julia's birthday out the window though. Or should we go ahead with them? I mean Tala was supposed to take her out that day so that she wouldn't suspect stuff. **_

_**Yeah I'm going to the carnival with Kai. We used to go all the time before with his sister and her boyfriend. And before you start-NO, nothing is going on between Kai and me okay. We're just friends again. **_

_**Well I'm still a little sad about Garrett, I liked him a lot. :(**_

_**-Hiromi**_

_**p.s: What! Brooklyn? I thought you guys broke up. Plus isn't he a loser?**_

* * *

><p><em>March 1<em>

_Dear Hiromi,_

_I don't know what to do! Tala hasn't been to school in a while and he hasn't answered his cell phone and I have tried calling his house but they say he's not available! He didn't tell me anything and he was very withdrawn. :(_

_I'm not even happy about my birthday. I feel horrible. _

_-Julia_

_**March 1**_

_**Dear Julia, **_

_**I don't know what's going on. But it sounds very serious. Have you tried calling Relena? I tried to call her the other day but she didn't pick up. He's been missing a lot of school too and thats not good. I'm going to ask Kai, maybe he'll know something. I'll let you know asap. Im sorry ur having a horrible birthday. =(**_

_**Are you sure you don't wanna go out at all? It might cheer you up. We can go to the arcade.**_

_**-Hiromi**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to: Kai<br>Hey Kai, do you know what's going on with Relena and Tala?**_

_Reply to: Hiromi  
>I don't know the details. Something to do with Tala's parents.<em>

_**Send To: Kai**__  
><em>_**What do you mean? **_

_Reply To: Hiromi  
>One of Tala's parents showed up. <em>

_**Send to: Kai  
>That doesn't help. What do you mean? He's been absent a lot.<strong>_

_Reply to: Hiromi  
>One of his parents came back to fight over his custody. That's what I understood. <em>

_**Send to: Kai  
>But I thought Tala's mom gave custody to Relena's mom. You know, her sister. <strong>_

_Reply To: Hiromi  
>It's complicated. <em>

_**Send To: Kai**__  
><em>_**Oh. Is it like really bad?**_

_Reply To: Hiromi  
>Seems like it <em>

* * *

><p><em>March 2<em>

Min, I feel like such a loser! So yesterday I was waiting for Emily after school, since you know she had to like do some extra credit project or something with Kenny and then I saw mr. Rios and you know how he's hot right? Anyways I saw him and I was all like 'oh mr. rios' and I think he heard me because he just smiled! I was so embarrassed!

_-Salima_

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 2<strong>_

_**Dear Julia,**_

_**I spoke with Kai yesterday and he said that there is some trouble with Tala. Apparently something is going on with his parents and they're in some sort of legal battle over his custody. Kai says it seems serious. I am trying to get in touch with Relena. Have you heard from Tala? What about his friends? **_

_**-Hiromi**_

_**P.s: You should come to the carnival with Kai and me so that you can cheer up.**_

* * *

><p><em>mar 4<em>

_Girl! You're going to the carnival with Kai? -salima_

_**Yeah. It was always a tradition before we kinda stopped talking. We would always go with his sister when we were little and then with her and her bf.**_

_But I thought that you said that you couldn't trust him that much anymore. _

_**I know and I don't. we just hang out and talk about non-serious stuff. I don't like talk to him about my problems or anything. **_

_So you don't trust him, but why don't you? if you found out that he didn't give the diary on purpose to his ex._

_**it's the principle of the thing. I'm hurt that he didn't do anything. He just sat there while she pointed me out in front of half the school. Plus I still don't know why he stopped talking to me. have you done the project for history? Its so ridic.**_

_Oh, I know! When he gave it out I was like 'what is this?' I'm going to choose colonization. What about you? Oh did you hear about Brooklyn? _

_**I haven' t chosen yet, but I was thinking of the roman empire. Yeah Min told me but I don't have the full details. **_

_well apparently he wants to get back with her. I told her to say no._

_**No way! What? But he was the one who broke up with her!**_

* * *

><p>Julia,<p>

Don't think bad of Tala, he's going through a rough patch.

-Spencer

_Spencer,_

_Do you know what's going on? I heard it has something to do with his parents._

_-Julia_

Julia,

Yeah it does. I can't tell you. Its not my place. But he'll get back to you soon.

-Spencer

* * *

><p><em>Mar 6,<em>

_Hiromi,_

_Miguel and I are going to the carnival. Do you wanna meet up there? I heard you and Kai are going. _

_-Mattie_

_**Yeah, that would be great! At what time are you guys going? We usually go with Kai's sister and her bf, but apparently they broke up so his sister isn't coming with us anymore. **_

_We are going around 5. We can meet at the entrance. Unless you are going later? Oh that sucks. How long had they been going out for?_

_**Yeah, it does. I think for like five years. That time sounds fine to me. I'll tell Kai. **_

* * *

><p><em>Mar 9<em>

_Min, I saw what's her name talking with Kai and I overheard her friends in my chem class that she wants to get back with him. If Hiwatari takes her back, I'm gonna cut him and her. –Emily_

O_O Emily I think you've been hanging out with Rick too much. But WTF? Really? Well if that is the case, I'll help you. Hiwatari would be an idiot if he takes her back. Plus have you seen how he pays more attention to rollie pollie?

_Yea. I saw them this morning. I think they came to school together. _

If anything, I bet you she's just J, because I bet that Kai broke up with her because of what she did to Hiromi. They went to the carnival together. Gotta grill mattie on what she thought.

_You are hopeless. Don't you have your own problems with Brooklyn and what is the deal with Tala? Julia's been depressed and seeing her so down is so STRANGE._

I know! Brooklyn-ugh. He wants to get back together but I said no. As for Tala, apparently something is going on with his parents and there is a big legal battle or something over his custody. Spencer told Julia that he was gonna contact her soon, but so far NADA.

* * *

><p>Mar 9<p>

Dear Mattie,

So how was the carnival? Miguel? Did he win you anything? How was Hiromi's interaction with Kai? As for Brooklyn and me, I told him I wasn't going to date him again. He was dumb to break up with me anyways.

WB,  
>-Min PP<p>

_Dear Min PP,_

_It was so much fun! We stayed there till 8pm then we went to eat at Denny's, with Kai and Hiromi. Btw, have you heard? Apparently Kai is getting back together with his ex? I don't know if this is true but I heard it being commented at the lunch line. But if it's true then it is really messed up. Anyways Miguel won me a goldfish and this huge Domon. Kai and Hiromi played a lot of games and he won this Scooby-doo that was HUGE. They said they were gonna give it to his sister since she loves Scooby and since she's depressed over her break up._

_But other than that, I mean, I don't know I wanna say that there is something there but maybe I'm thinking to hard on it. Miguel asked me if they were going out since he's seen them around school and stuff. But I said no. _

_Min! I really like Miguel! He's so sweet and just great and I don't know how else to describe him. :)  
>I just feel really giddy when I'm with him and nervous too that I'm gonna say something dumb. We haven't kissed yet and I'm nervous because I've never been kissed before and what if I suck?<em>

_WB,_

_Mattie_

* * *

><p>Mar 10<p>

Kai,

Like what is your problem? You can be such a jerk.  
>-Julia<p>

_Fernandez,_

_What is Your problem? I get that you're upset over Tala but I have nothing to do with it.  
>-Kai<em>

Kai,

So you're acting like you don't know? Look people are talking about you getting back with that ex-gf of yours who's a bitch. Personally I think that is messed up, especially after what she did to Hiromi  
>-Julia<p>

_Fernandez,_

_Obviously you need a distraction. There is no reason for me to get back with her. We're over and done with. I made that clear to her.  
>-Kai<em>

* * *

><p>To: thunderpegasus<br>From: articwolf  
>subject: I'm sorry<p>

Julia,

I know I've been absent a lot. I will be back to school in a few days. I'm sorry I haven't answered or returned your calls. Things got and are crazy right now. I'll tell you what happened, if you still want to know.

-Tala

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>: So, a big thanks to **Dead-bY-n0w**, who reawaked my interest in finishing these series. So this was a change from the regular Hiromi POV. But as you will notice, she does not want to keep a diary anymore, all of you now know why, and she doesn't want to do her 'free write' anymore. Plus I think this is more interesting. This got out of hand but things will continue in the next installment _Emergency._ I'm not sure if Emergency will be multi chapter or not, but I hope this wasn't too confusing. This will be the format for the next part as well. Hope you all enjoyed.

For the entries that have no dates, they belong to whatever date was above the entry before it. Also, Hiromi was always in bold italics.


End file.
